


Didn't You Know?

by LyrikalNotes



Category: Coraline (2009), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blue Link - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, False sense of happiness, Four Swords AU, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post Four Swords manga, Red Link - Freeform, Seriously I always stare at this part in blank confusion, Shadow just wants friends ok, They’re all button eyed bois, blind trust, green link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrikalNotes/pseuds/LyrikalNotes
Summary: Life was always cold and cruel.The mirror reflected rejected facts.Yet in its shattered remains was it wrong to trust in a kilter reality?





	Didn't You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> So this piece was inspired by OtherVio's Other Vio artwork. Go check it out here: https://othervio.tumblr.com/post/182790613371/it-has-come-to-my-attention-that-despite-my  
> That being said after seeing that I was struck with an idea so here we are!

It had been completely by choice. Those glittering shards littering the floor. Scattered and destroyed. It had been by  _his_ hands it toppled. It was by  _his_ actions the remaining pieces were smashed.

 

It was all by  _his_ choice.

 

Yet if he had a choice in anything, none of those course of actions would have gone the way they did.

 

 

__________

 

The first thing to register was that chilling cold. The next was the smell of sweetened flowers in the height of their bloom. As these senses slowly assaulted his being, azure eyes cracked open. The action causing a wince with the sudden light yet the harshness faded gradually. What... Limps weak and shaky made attempting to push up more a burden than necessary. Surroundings hazy at first glance only focus in after a while. The scene that greeted him was one of puzzling confusion. Hyrule Castle stood tall and proud, completely unscathed by any marks of war that previously wrought the land.

 

This was... Squinty eyes scan the following scene trying to grasp for the right word. 'Discombobulating' Vio's voice filtered through his thoughts. The male having used more fancy words than the shade knew existed. That one was one of the few to stick out the most to Shadow. Odd and strange to say out loud yet strangely fun- He was getting off track here. Why was he here? At the castle? Perfectly fine and well no less?

 

A foot taps against grassy grounds, idly standing would do him no go. With that thought, an uncertain resolve pushed wavering steps forward. Everything appeared normal, at least from what he could gather. The castle layout wasn't actually something he knew well. Only a mere passing as he mapped out the best approach in overthrowing the place. The air a pleasant warmth. Everything quiet, still save for the chirping of crickets stirring to mind all those nights laying next to the dragon who cared for his well-being. That alone calmed his nerves to this strange predicament at hand.

 

The entrance of the castle proved unguarded yet chancing a walk through was still hesitated on. The guards were nothing to be feared of but... he wasn't exactly in the mood of alerting the whole area while he was still clueless of this situation. Besides his body still felt like lead for whatever reason. Waiting outside the doorway for a few moments, he listened for any footsteps that may have approached yet none could be heard. Brows furrowing, a peek into the interior showed just as he assumed. Where was everyone? Suddenly standing outside in the open felt unsafe so quickly scuffling inside, Shadow spares no further time in the once relaxing settling.

 

It felt like time had creeped to a stop as he wandered. Many doors were locked, everything was eerily silent, and not a soul was around. What exactly was going on? Had smashing the mirror sent him to some twisted reflection of the world outside? Trapping him prisoner damned to be alone for all eternity. Life was always known for dealing out shitty cards on his behalf and the idea sent a surge of panic through the shadow.

 

_Alone?_

_Without a single soul to speak with?_

 

No. No. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't trapped. He couldn't be trapped. He just _couldn't_. Once cautious steps turned frantic. Smacking hard against tiled flooring before completely lifting off the ground all together.

 

"Hello?! Is anyone there?"

 

Please. Please answer him! Anyone! He had to get a response. There was no way he was stuck in an empty world. There just wasn't. It couldn't- This just couldn't- Vision blurring, fingers rake through violet locks, gripping for support, attempting to ground these racing thought. No- There was no way he was-

 

"Shadow?"

 

A sob rips out, harsh and ugly, at the sound of his own name.

 

"Shadow? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

 

Concern seeps into the once confused tone. A hand rests upon his shoulder, firm and  _grounding,_ as they try to see what ailed the shadow weeping on the castle flooring. That familiar warmth was shot into. Arms wrapping around the figure as his face buries into purple fabric.

 

_Solid. Firm. Warm. breathing._

 

He was real. He was there. Shadow wasn't alone. He wasn't. He wasn't... A hand cards through his hair, the other arm wrapped around his middle in attempt to sooth the tears spilling forth. It took a moment to realize the other was speaking before the phrases of 'It's ok. Everything's going to be alright.' finally reached his ears. Yes everything was going to be alright. Everything was going to be very alright now. Choosing to stay within that embrace a few moments longer, Shadow collects himself from the meltdown just taken place. Appreciating the sense of security that came with it. Yet he couldn't hang on forever and before long he was pulling away, a sleeve lifting to wipe the streaks away.

 

"Thanks, Vio-"

 

The motion paused in its tracks. Vio tilting his head in renewed confusion, the look pairing yet... not?

 

"Did something happen? What's upset you?"

 

Vio awaits patiently for the gaping shade to collect his thoughts. Previous anxieties fizzling as a new situation demanded to be answered. Eyes scan the male crouching before him: same purple attire, same facial features yet those eyes. No, not eyes.  ** _Buttons_**. There were buttons sewed in place of sharp, focused eyes. The very idea didn't want to process through his head causing words to further fail in being spoken.

 

"Shadow? You're really worrying me now. Tell me you're alright..."

 

A croak is all that manages to squeak out. The scene was just so... boggling. It didn't feel real. Vio? With button eyes? What? Again that hand returns, this time wrapping around his arm to pull him to his feet. Gently guiding him down the hall towards some unknown destination.

 

"I-I'm fine."

 

Voice finally finding itself, the statement grates against his throat. Those black buttons glance back with an unconvinced look.

 

"I found you sobbing in the middle of the hallway unable to answer me. That's the furthest from fine I've ever seen."

 

Nothing else would slip passed his lips as they walked. Unble to mention the shocking sight that was his eyes while also unable to argue with Vio's claim. The twists and turns being made blurred one into the other. Everything looking the same to the shade before Vio reaches the area in mind. Opening a door, a bedroom would be revealed within. A small tug ushered the dazed shade towards the bed before another firm push sat him down. Soon those glistening black buttons were inches from his face as they examined the other. Shadow subconsciously leaning away with a grimace yet Vio would not have it. Hands gripping his cheeks, tilting this way and that as if to check for something. Those blond brows furrowed once more in concentration. Shadow could almost see the gears working inside his head, trying to figure out what bothered the shade. With a huff, the violet hero pulls away.

 

"Well you aren't injured. That much I could gather." A moment of silence as Vio contemplates the next step. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

There were a million things Shadow wanted to talk about. The main two being what on earth was happening? And the second what happened to his eyes? Opening his mouth, the first attempt dies out on the tip of his tongue. A tad frustrated at his own silence, the next sentenced is forced out.

 

"I don't understand what's going on. I think we were at the Palace of Winds with Vaati? I-" Smashed the mirror to stop the demon. To make a choice on his own. To prove a point to the man standing before him. What was going on? "I didn't see anyone around. I thought..." Fingers dig into the sheets, a deep breath being taken. "I thought no one was around. That I was..."

 

Teeth snag his lower lip, gaze dropping to the floor.

 

"Oh Shadow..." That voice softens, a hand slips under his chin to direct that gaze back up. To stare at his own. "You're never going to be alone. Not here. Not ever. I promise." A gentle smile slipping easy over those lips. Something that eased the worry within even though something told him perhaps it shouldn't.

 

"But..." Vio tilts his head yet again. Waiting to see what the shade had to say. "There's still some things I'm not getting. How did I wind up here? And... and you have... um..."

 

At this the smile laces Vio's lips with amusement, tittering at the words struggling to come out.

 

"I have buttons for eyes?" A finger taps against the side of one, once more pulling a grimace out of the shade. Though it seemed, despite his silence, Vio knew it confirmed the one thought floating through his head. Instead of expounding a hand pushes the other down further, sending Shadow sprawling side ways on the bed. "Don't worry about that for now. You must be tired from everything. We can save the questions for later."

 

The want to protest arises yet like all those another words, it lodges in his voice. That comforting voice lulling the shade off to sleep despite only having woken up.

 

_______

 

When his eyes open again, it takes a moment to realize he wasn't at the Fire Temple with Hinoxes bumbling about awaiting orders. No, the ceiling very much did not match that description at all. Pushing himself up, limbs would be stretched with satisfying cracks and pops. So if he wasn't back there, where exactly was he? Sitting at the edge of the bed, eyes take in the surrounding area. There wasn't much detail to it, just some dresser, a closet, and a nightstand with a oil lamp besides the bed. Something he'd typically expect in a castle bedroom. In an instant the events of yesterday come rushing back.

 

The sudden appearance here.

 

The empty castle.

 

Those button eyes.

 

A hand rubs against his temple sides. It was too much to take in at once. Too much he still didn't understand. Yet Vio's voice comes to mind of a promise for answering questions today. Hand slowly dragging down tired features, a huff puffs forth. Guess he better seek out the other for just that. Pushing to stand, a slight wobbling forces a hand to shoot out to catch the tilting balance. That odd weighing not disappearing after the rest. Lips pinch at this discovery. What drained his body that much? Pushing up yet again, the attempt to stand and walk was made once more. He needed to get up and find answers. Staying in here wasn't an option.

 

Just as the day before, the castle proved lifeless as it had before. The idea unnerved Shadow, hastening his steps in search of the missing hero. This place was big yet oddly not. Every door passed appeared locked, refusing to budget in the slightest. In some ways it made finding Vio easier, he wouldn't be in one of these countless rooms littered about. A noise of irritation sounds from the back of his throat. Yet somehow the male was no where to be found. Perhaps if he shouted again the bookworm would appear. Wandering over to the window, Shadow would rest his arms against it. Taking in the view before him. The moon rested low in the sky, clear for all to see. Below laid the castle gardens, flowers of all sorts in bloom. Sinking lower on the window silt, lips pout at the current situation. Maybe he imagined all of yesterday. Maybe there was no button eyed Vio and in his breakdown merely envisioned a form of comfort. He hated it... Hated that Vio was the one his mind and body still craved for relief despite everything. It hurt and it was a reality he didn't want to face.

 

Eyes casting down at the rows of flowers, the colors merge one after another. So bright. So many. Did the castle always have this many flowers? Did it matter? What would benefit nothing in his life to know- A flicker of movement cuts through his moping act, a pause as a double take is made. Down in the gardens below, someone was hunched over tending to the flowers. Pushing up with alertness, Shadow leans out the window in hopes of catching a better view. Vio? Without wasting further notice, his body lifts up and off the ground. Zipping down to the person below. It only took mere seconds to reach them, the shade practically buzzing by the time he got there. The silence of being alone was eating at his being. Yet the one expected turned to be a surprise. It wasn't Vio tending to the flowers, the red tunic gave quick clueing to that.

 

"Red?"

 

A squeak of surprise sounds as the boy jumps. Clearly not hearing the shade approach. Immediately turning to see who startled him, widened...buttons greet the shade.

 

"Oh! Shadow!" A wide grin spreads across dirt smudged features. "I was told you arrived here! Hello!" Giggling, the cheery hero moves to stand. Gardening tools set aside as worn leather gloves were pulled off. Shadow merely watched the display in quiet bewilderment. Those button eyes catching him off guard once more.

 

"Hey Red..."

 

A weak reply is given in return. What was going on here? Red had button eyes too?

 

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I know you're still settling into things here but now that you are everything's going to be a blast!"

 

Had he missed out on something? A confused look is all the red hero would receive as a response. Seeming to sense Shadow's unease, Red would clasp his hands over the shade's. A relaxing smile being offered while doing so.

 

"There's nothing you need to worry about. You're safe here. I promise. Once everything calms you'll see what I mean." A squeeze to his hand is made. "Although Vio's still waiting for you. You two still have much to clear up so why don't you head to the library? Vio may be a patience person but I don't suggest keeping him waiting." Pulling away, Red would shoo the shade along. "I promise we'll get to hang out more later, okay?"

 

A slow nodding at this. He barely managed to get a word in, barely managed to process half the words spoken here, and yet he was moving along. One last glance at the red hero, the scene would be taken in. So Red was here too. The two never spoken face to face yet he gathered Red for being an overly cheery being. Seems his assumptions were true. Now this left him to wonder who else was here? The place was so dead he believed the only other living person was Vio but perhaps Green and Blue were present as well. Seeing from this encounter, a note to keep an eye out was made. Floating back up to the window slipped through, the given location now gave him a goal. Where the library was remained unknown to the shade. Probably would have been smart to ask for more details but it was a start compared to his method before.

In the search for the mentioned room, it took a good while of aimless wandering till a jarred door came across his path. Curiously the door would be nudged open, peeking inside for the contents within. A sigh of relief almost tumbled forth upon finding it was indeed the library in question. Pushing the door all the way open, soft lighting of candles lit various parts of the room. Books upon books lining the shelving. The atmosphere giving off a cozy feeling, as if he stepped right into home. It was this feeling that allowed him to continue further towards the back in search of the missing being. Sure enough, nestled by a corner, soft candle lighting danced shadows across the hunched figure. Some book blocking view of his face as Vio appeared too adsorbed in the words to realize just how close it was held to his face.

 

"You know you'll ruin your eyes like that."

 

"I've managed thus far perfectly fine," Voice drifting over the pages without missing a beat. As Shadow moves to take a seat on the other side, the book would be lowered, a finger being placed between the pages to act as a bookmark.

 

"You slept well."

 

This drew a sheepish grin from the shadow. A hand lifting to ruffle the hairs on his neck.

 

"Yeah you could say that."

 

It wasn't like he was lost, aimlessly roaming for what felt like hours in hopes of finding the violet hero. No sirree... Seemingly pleased with this, Vio shifts more in his chair, leg crossing over the other. A certain air clung to him, as if a person of authority getting ready to handle important matters.

 

"Good. I'm glad you were able too. Especially with all that happened yesterday you look like you needed it."

 

Shadow shifts at this, except it was more out of mild embarrassment than an attempt to get comfortable. Nails rapping against harden wood as a means of distraction. Knowing that he broke down like that in front of Vio... his cheeks only burned hotter.

 

Head resting upon his propped palm, Vio studies the shade before him. "But that aside I know you've been burning with questions so go on. Ask away and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

 

Well that was music to his ears. He's been dying to figure out what the hell been going on. There was a huge chuck of info he clearly was missing and it was frustrating him to no end.

 

"Thank the Three above." The words groaned out. "Burning with questions is an understatement. I've practically been dying." One of Vio's brows arch at the dramatics there. "Everything's been so all over the place and kind of hazy but... we were facing against Vaati. Like a day ago right?"

 

"We? I don't recall you lifting sword to strike the mage down." This gets a glare from the other.

 

"No I didn't exactly  _attack_ the mage but I did help. Right...?"

 

He smashed the mirror. He remembered that. So why was he here? Shouldn't he have faded away? Yet a hum was all Vio gave. The look on his face falling under pleasantly blank. No telltale sign of what the male was thinking. Of course, Vio always made it hard to understand what he was doing. Only giving what was wanted...

 

"Why are we here? Shouldn't the castle be in rubble right now?" Tone coming out more biting than intended. Answers were promised yet already Vio was dancing around them. Real useful...

 

"You would be correct." Head snapping up, shock would show clear on pale features. So then... Azure eyes flick around the room, a silent way of saying 'But here we are sitting in a perfectly clean room.' The action only served to amusement the other. This time one of his curled fingers lift up to lightly tap against the button eye.

 

Tap.

 

Tap.

 

Tap.

 

As if everything was normal. As if doing that wasn't unnerving or odd.

 

"Why do you have button eyes? You never had them before. It's.... I don't..."

 

Words falling flat at the end. There was a lot he didn't know about the Hylians but he knew for a fact they couldn't just sew in buttons for eyeballs. It didn't even make sense. Thankfully this time he's able to get straight to the point. The fact of the situation was bizarre in every way and while he may have stuttered for a reasoning yesterday, the urge to know why demanded to be known now.

 

The tapping against the button didn't stop. Lips pursing at the question as Vio seemed to think over his reasoning.

 

"I think I can understand your confusion. Given the fact where you're from everyone bears eyes like yours." The finger stills, hand dropping away as Vio sit upright.

 

"Where I come from? Vio... what are you going on about?"

 

This draws a laugh forth as if this whole thing was a joke to him. "Well for starters I'm not  _your_ Vio. You of all people should know about this."

 

Knowing...? Brows furrow, suddenly feeling more lost than before. "No I... What?"

 

"Simply put I'm the other Vio. Or better yet the  **better** Vio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie Vio was the hardest to place in this fic. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to take on more of a Wybie approach or the Other Mother approach. Especially seeing the strings attached to Vio in the artwork which reminded me of the straying creations that begun to pity Coralind but couldn’t help much as the Other Mother purported their movements. But as I thought about it more I finally settled upon Vio’s being the Other Mother for various of reasons.
> 
> But anyways this was originally supposed to be a one shot but... I got too many ideas and it kept getting longer and longer and I was no where close to reaching Blue or Green’s characters so looks like it’s gonna be a two parter! Plus it’s past five here so I really should get some sleep. That said there may be some grammar errors along the way. I’ll try to fix them in the morning but till then PEACE!


End file.
